<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter From Anonymous by ShiraKen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126177">A Letter From Anonymous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiraKen/pseuds/ShiraKen'>ShiraKen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Happy Ending, Probably some angst, definitely fluff, letter from anonymous, probably drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiraKen/pseuds/ShiraKen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever received a letter that changes your life? Do you think it's possible to change your gender? Is it possible to change back if your gender was changed? No one knows. But there is a tale from long ago. A tale that you must know.</p><p>---</p><p>This is a Haikyuu!! Genderbend Fanfic. If you don't like it then don't read it.</p><p>I will still be writing Haikyuu!! Fanfic and a KinKuniKage one shot is coming soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter From Anonymous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever received a letter that changes your life? Do you think it’s possible to change your gender? Is it possible to change back if your gender was changed? No one knows. But there is a tale from long ago. A tale that you must know.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened with receiving a letter from an anonymous.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of a casual day with normal school time and volleyball practices. Everyone was heading home or back to their dorms. Some found a letter attached with a candy in the middle of the road. Some found it in their mailbox. Some found it in their room. Some found it on their study tables. Eventually, they were all curious about the letter. They opened the letter and read it. The letter said:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear xxx, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> If you received or found this letter, congratulations! For you are the chosen one! This letter is a heads up of the following event. You will be surprised tomorrow as there will be some changes. Do not worry because everything will be prepared but the memories of some may not be changed. It will be a new day/life for you. You may not be able to change your life back to now as it is. But there is a 1% chance to change back. Please be prepared. Good luck. Enjoy the candy. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Anonymous </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Everyone was obviously confused about it. No one cares about what the letter had written. All they cared about was the free candy that was attached with the letter. Since it’s free, they just ate it. Little did they know, the sweet they ate was the thing that changed their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened after that. Everyone did what they always do, such as shower, revision and dinner, and went to sleep. After everyone was asleep, something happened. Something unexpected happened. No one noticed until they woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm going to have a small hiatus as I will be having my IGCSE this year. I need to focus on my exam for now. I had set a goal for myself that I won't touch any social medias and internet for entertainment. But I will still come on wattpad once in awhile. I'll be back in probably November or December.</p><p>Feel free to read my other fanfic.</p><p>Title: Haikyuu!! Fanfic</p><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>